


Making Miss Sonia Jealous (Probably)

by RoseBud_BabyFace



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Consent, Happy Ending, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), Loss of Virginity, Loud Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rejection, Revenge, Sexual Experimentation, Sweet, Top Hinata Hajime, bottom kazuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBud_BabyFace/pseuds/RoseBud_BabyFace
Summary: Kazuichi gets rejected by Sonia (again) and wants to get revenge. How? By taking Teruteru's advice and having sex. Here's the kicker, no girls on the island would want to have sex with Kazuichi (or with anyone). So, who does he turn to? Well, only the person he's been venting to: Hajime Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 268





	Making Miss Sonia Jealous (Probably)

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first smut, I guess! I hope you guys enjoy this! :):)
> 
> P.S.: If anyone has any suggestions or requests for my next smut, lemme know!

“It just fucking sucks! Why am I always the one getting rejected? I’ve only rejected somebody one time and that’s because it was Teruteru. God, this fucking day couldn’t be more shit-filled.”

Today, Kazuichi Soda was (once again) rejected by his crush, Sonia Nevermind. Not only was he rejected (over text, to put salt in the wound), but he was stood up by her, too. He decided to talk about it (yell about it) to the only person he could talk to. Hajime Hinata, his best friend, or his “soul friend” as he likes to call it.

“Kazuichi, I get that you’re upset but holy shit could you please be more quiet? I don’t want people to think you’re getting murdered or something.” Hajime spoke cautiously, not wanting to unleash the beast. 

“I wish I was getting murdered! Maybe Sonia would finally notice me.” The pink haired boy stared longingly out of Hajime’s window, looking as if he thought he were in a music video.

“You don’t mean that. Come on, let’s do something fun to get your mind off of her. Wanna go to the beach? Or maybe Rocketpunch or something?”

“Hmmm.” Kazuichi furrowed his brows in thought. “Let’s get revenge.”

“Revenge?” The brunette questioned, donning a look of genuine concern for his friend’s sanity.

“Yeah, revenge. I wanna make her… I dunno, jealous or somethin’. Maybe to make her rethink her choices.”

“Dude, I know that you want revenge, but how the absolute hell are you going to make royalty jealous? I mean, she’s got everything, I don’t really see how she could possibly be jealous of something.” Hajime raised one brow higher than the other, indicating his confusion of this whole idea. 

“No, there’s gotta be something.” The mechanic looked around Hajime’s room, as if he thought he could find something that Sonia would like.

“I don’t think Sonia’s gonna want anything from in here.” The brown haired boy gestured to the general area of his cottage, showing Kazuichi that it was pretty bland. 

“I mean, Teruteru told me that the way to a girl’s heart is through her-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there,” Hajime cut Kazuichi off, “did you just say that ‘Teruteru told you?’”

Kazuichi nodded.

“How the hell would you listen to Teruteru’s advice? He’s just some pervert who’s trying to make everything about sex.”

“I guess you’re right.” The mechanic looked down at his hands, and then back up at Hajime. “What about sex?”

“Sex? Didn’t we just say that Teruteru’s advice is not to be taken?” Hajime let out a disappointed sigh, tilting his head back to look at the ceiling to think. 

“Yeah, but I’m not talkin’ about Teruteru’s advice, bro, I’m talkin’ about sex. Like, if she hears me with another person, she’s gonna be jealous, ya’know? Maybe she’ll even join in!” Kazuichi’s face lit up as if he’d just come up with a genius idea.

Hajime looked back down to meet his friend’s eyes. “Kazuichi Soda, that’s the dumbest thing I have ever heard.”

“Aw, come on! You can’t deny that she’s probably pretty freaky like that! I mean, she’s into serial killers and shit, plus she’s too much of a good girl to actually be a ‘good girl.’ What I’m saying is that I gotta hit her weak spot! Being a princess means you gotta be pure, so she’s gotta be pent up, right?”

The brunette put his middle finger and his thumb on the bridge of his nose, making his frustration obvious. “No. She’s probably just fine, Kazuichi. Plus, the girls here aren’t going to be easy to get with. Akane’s always training, and when she isn’t doing that, she’s eating. Chiaki is off limits for obvious reasons, and same goes for Mikan. Hiyoko would slit your throat, Ibuki isn’t into that kind of stuff, nor is Mahiru, and Peko seems a bit too attached to Fuyuhiko, so I think you’re out of options there.”

Kazuichi’s expression changed from excited to frustrated as he tried to think up another option. He took about 3 minutes to think, before looking up at Hajime, eyes widened as if he’d just discovered the meaning of life. “I got it! Hajime, let’s have sex!”

Hajime was taken aback, a look of shock crossing his face. “Are you listening to what you’re saying?”

“Yup. C’mon, please? We’re bros, so it won’t matter.” Kazuichi made puppy dog eyes at his soul friend, pouting at him as if he were saying ‘please.’ 

“No, dude. I mean…” The brunette tried to muster up all of the courage within him before opening his mouth to speak again. “I’m… I’ve never had sex before.”

Kazuichi flashed a sharp-toothed grin at Hajime. “Really? ‘S all good, bro! Me too!” 

“I-I’m not sure that this will help win Sonia over…” Hajime’s confusion turned into shyness, a small, rose colored blush growing over his cheeks as he looked down at his hands, which were placed gently on his knees.

The boys were now side-by-side on the edge of Hajime’s bed, which was facing the rest of his room. “I mean, it’s worth a shot, right?” The pink haired boy tilted his head to Hajime.

“I guess… but how will she even know?” The brunette puzzled, afraid to look his friend directly in the eyes.

“We just gotta be extra loud!” Another shark-tooth grin appeared on Kazuichi’s face.

“I… I don’t know if I can make loud noises like that if there’s something-” Hajime paused, “-someone inside of me.”

“That’s okay, I’ll be on the bottom, if you want!” Kazuichi sure was being overly-positive about this. Hajime was starting to think that Kazuichi just wanted to have sex with him for fun, instead of revenge. 

“I… Okay, fine.” Hajime took a second to process things, before beginning to speak again. “So, how should we even-” He was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into his, hands gripping his face to make him meet Kazuichi’s evenly. Hajime began to kiss back, trying to slow the kiss a bit. It was too hungry, he wanted this to be slow. 

His first kiss. It felt weird, but not in a bad way. The boys pulled back to breathe, looking into each other’s eyes. Kazuichi noticed the ring of gold surrounding his friend’s pupils, it contrasted nicely with the jade green. Hajime lifted his hands up, placing them gently on the mechanic’s jawline, rubbing his thumbs over the other boy’s cheeks, caressing them with care before leaning in again. The way their lips met was different than the first time. This time it was softer, more coordinated. They kept a rhythm, taking in the feeling of each other. Kazuichi’s lips were only a little bit chapped, while Hajime’s lips were just about the softest things the pink haired boy had ever felt. 

The kiss grew more passionate, and the mechanic was getting bored. To cure his boredom, he carefully bit Hajime’s lower lip, not wanting to hurt him with his sharp teeth. Hajime let out a quiet gasp and Kazuichi took advantage of his open mouth. The mechanic slipped his tongue inside his friend’s mouth, the other boy doing the same not long after. The two explored each other’s mouths, tongues pressing together every once in a while, before it became only so. The kiss grew hungrier and hungrier, the boys forgetting about their uncertainty from before. Both of the boys began to let their hands wander. Kazuichi toyed with the collar of the other boy’s shirt, while Hajime felt around Kazuichi’s chest, getting familiar with the area. Soon, Kazuichi broke the kiss to undo Hajime’s tie, unbuttoning his shirt after. Hajime took his shirt off the rest of the way before grasping the zipper of the mechanic’s jumpsuit. Kazuichi pulled his arms out of the jumpsuit’s sleeves and stripped himself from his undershirt. 

The two explored each other’s chests with their eyes, taking in the sight. Hajime was first to move, feeling up his friend’s (surprisingly fit) torso, feeling over his abs, to his waist, back upwards and to his chest. Kazuichi’s breath was getting heavier, very much enjoying the attention his upper-body was being given. Hajime hands continued to wander until they found a spot to play with. Kazuichi’s nipples. 

Hajime’s fingers toyed with both of his friend’s nipples which were hard from letting the air hit them. He rubbed in circles, pulling a bit every once in a while, earning some airy sounds from Kazuichi, who was very much enjoying this. The brunette noted that Kazichi’s nipples were sensitive from his touch, so he brought his body down, positioning himself to be eye-level with the other’s pecs. He wrapped his lips around the pink haired boy’s left nipple, sucking gently. Kazuichi let out a squeak in response to the feeling, lifting his wrist to his mouth as if to cover up any more vocalizations. 

Hajime brought his mouth off of the other’s chest, looking up at his friend. “Come on, now. Weren’t you the one saying that we should be loud? Don’t hold back your voice, Kazuichi.” The mechanic nodded, taking off his beanie to run a hand through his own hair. Hajime lowered himself once more, this time giving attention to the other pec, licking at the boy’s bud. Kazuichi let out a few very small, breathy moans before lifting Hajime’s chin to look up at him. 

“Ha-Hajime, let me make you feel good, too, okay?” Kazuichi tried to catch his breath as Hajime nodded slowly at the other boy’s request. 

Hajime sat upright as he watched Kazuichi get off of the bed. He knelt down before the brunette, placing his hands on the boy’s hips. He looked up at Hajime for a signal to go ahead, which the brunette responded by a signal nod ‘yes.’ 

Kazuichi palmed his friend through his black jeans. The boy was hard- not to say that Kazuichi wasn’t, though. The mechanic unclasped the other’s belt and led it out of each belt loop before tossing it on the floor behind himself, then proceeding to undo the button on Hajime’s pants. As his hands reached the zipper, a rush of excitement ran through Kazuichi’s veins. He moved the zipper down slowly as if to fill himself with more anticipation. Zipper down, the mechanic tugged at the waist of Hajime’s jeans. The other boy lifted himself a small bit so that Kazuichi could get his pants off with ease, which he soon did. 

Hajime had very faint freckles on his thighs, and Kazuichi thought they were adorable. He’d never noticed them until now. Reaching his hands back up to Hajime’s waist, Kazuichi examined the tent in his friend’s boxers with more excitement. His hands found themselves on the inside of Hajime’s thighs, spreading his legs apart just enough for himself to fit in between them. 

The mechanic mouthed around the other’s bulge before slipping his fingertips into the waistband of Hajime’s navy blue boxers, sliding them down his legs. Hajime gasped at the cold air hitting his erection, letting his head lean back a bit. Kazuichi’s eyes lit up with hunger as he took in the sight of his friend’s length. It was big. Not too bit, but bigger than average, he’d assume. Without hesitation, the pink haired boy teased the other boy with soft touches upon his shaft. Kazuichi’s fingers were slender and soft, giving the other boy even more pleasure than he was able to with his own hands. 

Getting less patient with himself, Kazuichi licked a long stripe up the brunette’s shaft, causing the other to let out a breathy moan, his first audible moan of the night. Kazuichi was overcome with lust at this sound, letting himself be impatient with the other boy’s cock. He lapped at it with confidence as he drank up every single one of Hajime’s sounds, he couldn’t get enough. 

Finally gaining enough spirit, Kazuichi wrapped his lips around the head of Hajime’s cock, taking his length down. He sucked lightly at first, until he made the bold decision to take all of Hajime’s length into his mouth at once. Surprisingly, he didn’t gag. He didn’t even pull back immediately. He just deepthroated someone for the first time and he didn’t mess up or pull away. 

“Holy shit-” Hajime’s breath hitched in arousal. He looked down at his friend, who looked up at him with intense lust while still sucking him off. Hajime had never seen anything sexier. Kazuichi moved himself faster as he felt Hajime get more aroused, enjoying this much more than he expected. He never really thought of himself as gay or bi or something like that, but appearently he was very wrong. Hajime was fucking delicious. 

Hajime’s breathing got heavier and heavier as Kazuichi got sloppier and needier. The brunette gripped the comforter behind him and opened his mouth to speak, letting out a moan in the process. “Ka-haa-Kazuichi, I’m g- I’m gonna-” Kazuichi’s mouth popped off of Hajime’s cock.

“Not so fast, baby,” Hajime moaned at the nickname, “I’m not finished with you yet.” Kazuichi said, bringing himself back up onto the bed. He kissed the other boy before pushing him flat onto the bed. 

“Did you bring any-” Before Hajime could finish, Kazuichi held up a small package which held a condom inside and a small bottle of lube. Hajime had no idea where Kazuichi had just got those from, but he didn’t really want to ask. “Cool.”

Hajime watched as Kazuichi lubed up three of his fingers, sliding one of them inside of himself. He was facing away from Hajime in order to give his friend the perfect view. He slipped another finger in not too long after, scissoring himself open. He can’t really remember how or why he knew to do this, but it doesn’t matter anyways. 

Once Kazuichi enters a third finger inside of himself, it doesn’t take him long to get restless. He wants Hajime so bad, he can’t help it. 

Removing his fingers from inside himself, he shifts himself back around to look at Hajime. “Hajime, I want you so bad I can’t take it anymore.” And with that, he lines up the brunette’s shaft with his asshole.

He was about to go down when Hajime suddenly jolts up. “Wait, what about the condom?” Shit, Kazuichi had gotten so antsy that he forgot all about the condom. 

“Fuck, you’re right. My bad.” Kazuichi unwraps the rubber and slides it onto his friend’s dick, lubing it up quickly afterwords. Now that Hajime was sitting upright again, he flipped their positions and pushed Kazuichi’s back onto the bed. He wasn’t gonna let Kazuichi get everything he wants. 

With a small whine from Kazuichi, Hajime lines himself up with the boy. “Tell me if you want me to stop, promise?” Hajime looked into Kazuichi’s eyes before pressing in, receiving a nod in response. The brunette slowly pushed himself inside, letting Kazuichi get used to the feeling before settling himself all the way inside. 

“Hajime, you can move. It doesn’t hurt, it’s okay.” Kazuichi gives Hajime a soft smile, getting the same back. Placing a soft kiss on the other boy’s lips, the brunette started moving. He thrusted in and out of Kazuichi slowly, keeping a steady pace for Kazuichi to get used to. The mechanic wanted more. 

“Weren’t you supposed to- ahh~ make me be as loud as p-possible?” Kazuichi smirked, trying to keep his composure as his body melted under each thrust. “C-Come on, big boy, make me scream.” Without any other words, Hajime pulled himself out just until the head of his cock was barely inside of Kazuichi any more before slamming his length back in. That, as intended, made Kazuichi scream in pleasure.

With the newfound confidence in himself, Hajime thrusted faster, deeper, harder than before, pushing all the right buttons for the boy underneath him, unfolding in his grasp. “Ha-Hajim-e, so go-od!” Kazuichi tilted his head back, letting himself freely make noises that he didn’t even know he could. The moans became almost feminine, more high-pitched with each thrust; not to mention the volume increasing just as much. 

The boys move in sync with each other, letting their hips collide with every pound into the pink haired boy’s quivering hole. The room felt humid; heavy, almost. It smelled of sex, but the boys didn’t care. Hajime didn’t hold his voice back, wanting to match the volume of Kazuichi’s. His grunts of pleasure turned into soft moans into the mechanic’s ear, showing that he owned the other boy. The brunette kissed down the mechanic’s cheek, down to his jaw, down to his neck, where he lingered. Sucking a spot on the boy’s neck, making his mark on the other. Hajime figured that this would help show that the two had sex later on, but also wanted to claim Kazuichi as his own. 

Kazuichi was euphoric. Being stimulated in two different places at once was driving him crazy with lust, he couldn’t get enough. 

***

Meanwhile, outside of Hajime’s cottage:

<>

A group of the boys’ classmates were sitting in front of Hajime’s cottage, listening in. “Do you think they’re ever gonna shut the fuck up?” Fuyuhiko groaned, wearing a look of disgust.

“I dunno, little guy, but they’ve been goin’ for, like, two hours at this point.” Akane checked her E-Handbook, assessing if her timing was correct. 

“Like rabbits, these fools are to be compared. Their mating session seems to be reaching its peak. I presume the so-called ‘Party Committee’ is done with preparations, yes?” Gundham raised his eyebrows at Mahiru, who leaned herself backwards to take a glance at the hotel.

“Yeah, I’d assume so. I really don’t think it’s all that sensitive to those two to have a banner that says ‘Congrats on Sex,’ though.” The red haired girl leaned back into the semi-circle of the rest of the ‘Guard Dogs.’ 

Ibuki was humming and wiggling her body like it was some kind of dance. The other four didn’t question it and kept listening in with faces of discomfort as they continued to ruin their view of Kazuichi and Hajime. 

***

Back inside (yay, setting skips!)

<>

“Fuck, Kazuichi, I’m close!” Hajime pounded deep into Kazuichi, the other boy stroking his own cock with one of his hands. 

“Ah- m-me too, Hajime.” Kazuichi’s free and gripped the comforter underneath him with a strong fist. “Hajime, Hajime, Hajime!” He moaned with each thrust, closer and closer to a climax.

“Kazuichi, where d-do you want me to cum?” The brunette looked into the other boy’s eyes with question. 

“Inside. Cum inside me, Hajime!” 

After a few more thrusts, the two of them were at their breaking points. “I’m cumming!” Hajime did just that, filling the boy below him with the hot fluid.

“Me too!” The mechanic’s semen shot up, landing on his own stomach. The two panted while they rode out their highs, giving each other gentle kisses in the process. 

Hajime flipped himself onto the bed, lying next to Kazuichi. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up before we have to meet everyone for dinner.” The brunette smiled softly at the other boy, wrapping his arms around him. Kazuichi nodded before burying his face into Hajime’s neck. 

***

Kazuichi and Hajime walked up the stairs of the hotel to get to the restaurant, which was strangely quiet. Upon reaching their destination, the two noted that the lights weren’t on, but neither of them knew where the switch was. Interrupting their thoughts, the room lit up, almost blinding the two in the process. “Surprise!” A roomful of their classmates shouted at them. 

After noticing the ‘Congrats on Sex’ banner, Hajime and Kazuichi’s faces grew bashful, regretting the decision to be loud on purpose. 

“Wonderful, you two! I’m so excited to hear about your achievement!” Sonia’s eyes seemed to sparkle with joy. “I’m so glad that you’ve finally decided to come out to yourself, Kazuichi!” 

“Come out to myself… wha? I’m not… I’m not gay…” The mechanic blushed bashfully. 

“You got fucked by a dude, the fuck do you mean you ain’t gay?” The yakuza barked, puzzlement clear in his expression.

“Come on guys, he’s clearly not comfortable with this, so let’s just get to celebrating Hajime’s deflourment of Kazuichi!” Hiyoko teased. The party had officially started now that the two ex-virgins had arrived, and everyone seemed to be having a good time.

Hajime pulled the mechanic to the side. “Hey, would it, uh… can we do that again sometime?”

Kazuichi felt his cheeks get hot as his face was filled with a blush. “Um, yeah. S-sure… I think I’d like that.”


End file.
